Jinny
| birth_place = London, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = London, England | billed = | trainer = Projo Jimmy Havoc | debut = 8 June 2014 | retired = }} Jinny Sandhú (28 September 1989) is a British female professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she performs on the NXT UK brand, under her first name. Before joining the WWE, she was best known for her work in PROGRESS Wrestling where she is a former PROGRESS Women's Champion. Leading to her eventual signing with the WWE she competed in tournaments including the 2018 Mae Young Classic as well as for the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship held during the second annual WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament. Professional wrestling career PROGRESS Wrestling (2014-present) She is the first female graduate of PROGRESS Wrestling's school The Projo. Jinny made her debut during November 2014 cutting a promo on Pollyanna at PROGRESS Wrestling Endvr, and had her first match January 2015 at PROGRESS Wrestling Endvr. She along with Pollyanna were the first two female wrestlers to have a match on a PROGRESS Chapter show in May 2015 which was voted Number 7 in the Top 10 matches in 2015 for PROGRESS Wrestling. Jinny has wrestled for a number of promotions such as: PROGRESS Wreslting, OTT Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Chaos, IPW:UK, Fierce Females, Empress Pro, SouthCoast Wrestling, VII Pro Wrestling, Plymouth Wrestling Association and Wrestling League. Jinny won her first title in PROGRESS Wrestling on 20 May 2018 at PROGRESS Chapter 69: Be Here Now, where she defeated Toni Storm to win the PROGRESS Women's Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017-2018) Jinny wrestled her first WWE match on 31 March during the second day of the 2017 WWE WrestleMania Axxess event, where she was defeated by Toni Storm. She lost a rematch to Storm on the following day of the event. Jinny returned in 2018 during the second annual WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament, where she competed in an untelevised Fatal Four Way No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT Women's Championship, against Isla Dawn, Killer Kelly and Toni Storm. The match ended in a no contest draw. Two months later, Jinny returned to compete in the second annual Mae Young Classic, during which she was eliminated in the first rounds by Toni Storm. The following night on 9 August, Jinny teamed with Killer Kelly during the second night of the Classic in a dark tag match lost to Ariel Monroe & Candice LeRae. Two weeks later, Jinny debuted on the 25 August episode of NXT UK, competing in the NXT UK Women's Title Tournament, during which she was advanced in the first rounds after eliminating Millie McKenzie. During the 26 August episode of NXT UK, during which the semi finals of the tournament were held, Jinny was eliminated by Toni Storm. Two months later, Jinny returned for the 14 October NXT UK Tapings, during which she defeated Xia Brookside. The following month, Jinny returned for the 24 November NXT UK Tapings, during which she defeated Candy Floss. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Facelift (Middle Rope X Factor) :*Style Clash'' :*''Acid Rainmaker'' :*''Brookes Special / Touch of Couture (Koppou Kick)'' *'Signature moves' **Bridle Horse **Cravat **Deathlock and hair pull **Canadian Destroyer **Coconut Crush **Big Slap **Elbow Smash *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **'Fashionista' *'Managers and valets' :*Elizabeth *'Teams and stables' **'House of Couture with Chakara, Charlie Morgan, and Nina Samuels' **''CC-Kween ''with Chris Brookes Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Chaos' **Maiden Of Chaos Championship (1 time) *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS Women's Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #77 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **RevPro Undisputed British Women's Championship (1 time) *'South Coast Wrestling' **South Coast Queen Of The Ring Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1989 births Category:2014 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:British wrestlers Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:South Coast Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Empress Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Wrestling League alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Plymouth Wrestling Association alumni Category:Celtic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full House Wrestling alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster